


Don't Fight Love

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: This time Kurt's the teacher..





	Don't Fight Love

Blaine loved glee club with Mr Hummel. The lessons were always fun.. and sometimes they had the privilege of hearing Mr Hummel sing. Most of all though, Mr Hummel was just gorgeous. Long limbed with a perfect ass.. especially in the form fitting pants he always wore.. and he was beautiful… inside and out. If Blaine hadn’t already known he was gay, himself, he certainly would now.. visions of his teacher filling his dreams at night.

“Blaine!” Tina hissed, elbowing him in the side. “Stop drooling.”

Blaine pulled himself back to reality as he stared at Mr Hummel talking at the front of the choir room. That was an especially nice shirt he was wearing today… the sleeves snug around his biceps.. and probably because of the heat there were two buttons undone at the top of the shirt, instead of the usual one.

“Huh?” he huffed, annoyed at having to concentrate on Tina.

“You’re so obvious Blaine,” she whispered. “You go all moony eyed when you look at him. At least try and hide it.”

“Sorry. He is gorgeous though.”

Suddenly Blaine noticed that the rest of the room had gone silent.

“Something you two would like to share with the class?” Mr Hummel asked with his sexy raised eyebrow face, looking right at Tina and Blaine. Oh god.

“Sorry Mr H,” Tina chirped, “it’s just Blaine.. he has an ache.”

Blaine glanced at Tina in confusion. He hoped she wasn’t going to leave him to explain this one as he had no clue what she was even talking about.

“Oh? What sort of ache?”

“It’s his heart.”

The rest of the room snickered.

“Right Blaine.” Mr Hummel faced him.. looking right at him with an amused glint in his eye. “Stay behind at the end. I need a word with you.”

*******

Blaine’s heart thumped hard in his chest as he sat frozen in his chair.. watching Mr Hummel daintily buzz around the choir room, tidying up music sheets and straightening chairs. It wasn’t really the time to notice how lovely he looked.. and Blaine tried to cast his eyes away but just couldn’t. Even though he was alone with Mr Hummel.. Blaine still couldn’t look away.

He wondered why he was here.. and then wonder no more.. Mr Hummel spun around on his heel, facing Blaine’s shocked face. “So.. is everything alright Blaine? You seemed to have a problem earlier?”

Blaine tried to brush it off with a wave of his hand. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. You know Tina.. she’s always one for the melodramatic.”

“But also a good friend to you.. I can tell.” Mr Hummel smiled, taking the seat next to Blaine.

“Oh yes. Definitely,” Blaine nodded. “She’s great actually… um look I’m sorry for you know, not listening, you know.. in the lesson…”

Mr Hummel shook his head, dismissing Blaine’s clumsy apology. “You’re usually one of the least disruptive students. I’m not going to pull you up on it. I was just talking about solos for our pieces for sectionals. I’d like you to do one of them.”

“Really?” Blaine sat up straight in his chair, eyes sparkling.

“Well, you’ll have to audition like everyone else.. but I love your voice and have a few songs up my sleeve that’d be perfect for you.”

“Oh.. are you allowed to say that?” 

Kurt raised his eyebrows in question.

“Say you want.. me.. before anyone’s auditioned?”

“Oh probably not, but see if I care. I’m the one responsible for how well we do in the competition at the end of the day. The buck stops with me.”

“There’s lots of good voices in glee club.”

“Yes Blaine, you’re right, but you’re the only one who’s personality shines through their voice. You’re a born performer. So auditions on Friday.”

Blaine smiled. “I’d better make sure I pick something good then.”

Kurt stood up.. heading towards his small office as Blaine gathered up his bag ready to leave.

“Let me know if you need any help with that,” Mr Hummel said without turning back around.

On his way out of the choir room, Blaine was already wondering if he’d dreamt that last remark.. or had even dreamt their whole conversation.

 

*********

Kurt telling Blaine he loved his voice, only added fuel to the fire that was his crush on his teacher. He was helpless to do anything about it. If only Mr Hummel wasn’t so stunningly gorgeous, Blaine may have been able to cope.. but when someone who looked like they’d stepped off the pages of ‘Runway’ was practically singing your praises, Blaine was in trouble.

Blaine had wanted a boyfriend for as long as he could remember, and now the man who’d be perfect for him had walked into his life. He couldn’t help but be a little smitten.

“Blaine,” Tina nudged, “your crush is showing.” She laughed softly.

Blaine didn’t realise he’d been staring at Kurt (again) who was on duty in the school dining hall this lunchtime. He sighed, making a move to start eating his currently untouched lunch. “He really is perfection personified.”

“So did he give you a good telling off when he held you back after glee yesterday? Give you a good spanking for talking in class.” Tina whispered in Blaine’s ear.

Blaine almost choked on his food. “No..” he croaked, following it with a coughing fit as his face turned red.

“Oh my god, he’s coming this way,” Tina exclaimed, which did nothing to help Blaine.

“Tina?” Kurt asked, concerned.. arriving at their table. “Could you be a sweetheart and go and get Blaine a drink of water? I don’t want him to die before sectionals. We need him.”

“Yes Mr Hummel,” Tina chirped, jumping out of her seat.. and Kurt immediately took her place, looking worriedly at Blaine.

“I’m fine,” Blaine wheezed, his eyes watering unattractively. He gratefully took the water Tina was offering him, hoping it would ease his throat and also cool down his hot face. Trust him to to behave so uncool when Mr Hummel just happened to be nearby.

Tina rolled her eyes when Kurt finally left them. “Oh my god. I can’t even accuse you of doing that on purpose. You’re the least attention seeking person I know, but one sign of Mr H and you’re pulling focus big style.”

Blaine smiled sheepishly. “It was kind of your fault though,” he said without malice.

***********

Blaine was up early Saturday morning. He was feeling good. Yesterday he’d audition for his glee solo, which had all gone well and he’d been reassured by Mr Hummel’s nods and smiles. He couldn’t have done any more.

He was sitting in his favourite coffee shop on the other side of town, enjoying the ambience while he sipped his coffee… an interlude before he headed off to meet up with his Dalton friends. He pulled his big thick paperback out of his bag, ready to lose himself for a while.

Blaine let the comfortable hum of the shop wash over him, reassuring and familiar.. until he heard a familiar voice.

“Blaine? Is that you?” 

Mr Hummel. Blaine looked up with a smile, taking in his teacher’s stylish appearance even though this was obviously weekend casual for him. There was just no way he could ever look anything but fabulous.

“Oh hi Mr Hummel!” Blaine smiled, surprised to see anyone he knew on this side of town, let alone his teacher.

“I nearly didn’t recognise you. You look different.” He gestured to Blaine’s hair, today let loose with soft curls instead of the regimental gel he wore to school. “Can I join you?” Blaine wasn’t about to say ’no’.

Clutching his own cup, Kurt sat down with his usual grace.. as Blaine ran a hand through his hair self-consciously, suddenly realising how scruffy he probably looked.. dressed down in jeans and t-shirt and his weekend stubble. 

“Oh I just.. “ he began. Shaking his head with a shy smile he tried again. “I’m meeting a few friends later.. and we don’t tend to dress up.. we just hang out..”

Kurt laughed softly. “Blaine. Don’t apologise.. I’m the one who’s intruded on your time. And anyway I love your hair.. the curls.. they’re gorgeous. 

Blaine swallowed nervously. He needed to get a grip. “So what brings you to this part of town? Is this your local coffee shop?”

“It’s a little drive, but not too far… and it’s definitely worth it,” Kurt admitted. “I used to have a friend who went to school over this way.. along time ago now, but that’s how I got to know it. I’ve only just moved back to Lima to be near my dad and was delighted to find it was still here.. virtually the same as I remembered.”

Blaine wanted to ask more but he had to remember this was his teacher he was talking to.. albeit in a surreal scenario. If Kurt wanted to tell him anything, then fine… but he didn’t feel he could ask personal questions. So instead. “Yeah, I know right. I guess that’s part of it’s charm. that and the fact that it serves good coffee.”

They chatted lightly.. generic topics about music and of course about glee club and previous competitions under the director they’d had before Kurt.. and Blaine had almost forgotten they were teacher and student when Kurt announced he had to go.

“I don’t want to leave my dad to make his own lunch,” Kurt told him. “I’m trying to teach him about healthy eating.. but I’m afraid that at the moment if I leave him to his own devices, lets just say his love of cheese may prevail. He’s been ill you see, so it’s doctor’s orders.”

“Oh. I hope he’s okay..”

“He is now,” Kurt smiled. “I moved back to Lima for a while to help him recover, which is how I’ve ended up teaching at McKinley. Something I’d never have thought I’d be doing in a million years. But as soon as you lot all graduate, I’ll be heading back to my old life.”

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt how very grateful he was that Kurt had arrived at his school.. and made his world a much brighter place. He couldn’t quite say that of course. “Well, I’m glad you found your way to glee club, even if it is in unfortunate circumstances.”

“I happen to love it,” Kurt smiled, his eyes wistful, “and by the way, I’m going to be announcing those competition solos on Monday. Let’s just say I was very impressed with your audition Blaine.” Blaine couldn’t be certain, but he was pretty sure Kurt winked.. but then he was gone.. and Blaine was a little more in love than he was before.

*********

Blaine was in free fall for the rest of the weekend. He went through the motions: meeting his friends, doing his homework, Sunday dinner with his parents. Then in glee club on Monday, he heard Mr Hummel say he was doing a solo.. along with Rachel and Mercedes, and he accepted everyone’s congratulations.. but he honestly had bigger things on his mind. Was he assuming too much in thinking that Mr Hummel in some way thought of him as more than just his student?

He hung back after glee club, ignoring Tina’s confused look.. but he needed some clarity. Without looking at Kurt, he moved over to the piano once the rest of the class had gone.. softly playing his own pared down version of ‘Teenage Dream’ he’d been working on lately, while Kurt tidied the room… losing himself in the music. He never usually played like this in front of anyone.

“That’s gorgeous, Blaine,” Kurt said quietly, coming over to join him. “You’re really talented.”

Blaine stopped, his fingers poised over the keys.. his breathing laboured. “Mr Hummel? Why ‘did’ you choose me for a solo? I mean, I know what you said before, but I enjoy everyone’s voices in glee club.. and I need to understand.”

“Okay.” Kurt smiled at him, leaning on the top of the piano. “Your voice.. it moves me in a way that I just can’t explain. When you sing, it’s like you’re singing just for whoever you’re performing in front of.. you reach people in a way that can’t be taught. It’s just so natural for you. Basically I want us to win this damn competition. It’ll look good on my resumé.”

Blaine hadn’t been sleeping well, that’s the only explanation he could give as to why he felt near to tears. He should be delighted with Kurt’s remarks.. instead feeling frustrated and annoyed. He was happy that Kurt thought his voice was good, but with the way Blaine was feeling lately, that wasn’t enough. He wanted it to be more than just him being a good student. He felt stubborn and angry.

“Mr Hummel? Would you mind if I didn’t do a solo? I’m sorry…”

Blaine could feel Kurt shut down, even though he couldn’t bear to look at him. He stood up straight, away from the piano. “If that’s what you want. I’ll sort something else out.”

He wanted to crawl on the floor and beg for forgiveness. “Thank you.”

“You’d best be getting home.”

Blaine had been dismissed.

********

Blaine ignored everyone’s questions as to why he was no longer doing a solo, eventually storming out of the choir room at Tina’s insistent questioning on the following Friday. He was exhausted and a mess… and stupidly had left his bag and jacket by his chair in the choir room, so he couldn’t go far. He truly didn’t know what he was expecting. He was in love with his teacher.. and Kurt obviously liked him too in some capacity.. but maybe not in the way Blaine wanted him to.. and anyway there was no way a student and teacher could have anything more than a limited friendship. That was the reality, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t want more.

He hadn’t realised at first, but Kurt had followed him from the room and as he leant against the wall in the small corridor, Kurt was right there in front of him.. looking decidedly annoyed.

“What’s going on Blaine?”

Blaine shrugged. “Nothing.”

“There’s clearly something. This isn’t like you.”

“Perhaps you don’t know me.”

“Perhaps I don’t, but I know something’s wrong.”

“Teachers don’t know everything,” Blaine said quietly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Obviously. Or else I’d know what’s going on here. I’ll ask Tina to bring your things out.. go home and we’ll talk on Monday.” Another dismissal.

He didn’t know why he was feeling like this but if Kurt had taken him into his arms and told him everything was going to be okay, he’d have believed him. Of course that was never going to happen.

******

With a promise to call Tina over the weekend, Blaine headed out to his car. He needed an escape, a release. He rashly called an old Dalton school friend who always hit Scandals on a Friday night. Hardly Blaine’s scene, but he needed a change.

Sebastian came to pick Blaine up in his flashy open top car, a smug smile on his face.

“I can’t believe you’ve finally agreed to come with me,” Sebastian smiled, as Blaine slid into the car beside him. He passed Blaine a very realistic fake driving licence. Lucky he had good sources, even at the last minute. “All those times I’ve tried to get you to come and shake that sexy booty on Scandals dance floor.. I’d given up asking.”

“Yeah well, you know how it is..” Blaine sighed.

“No, not really.. but I promise you won’t regret it… and there’s no doubt they’re gonna love ‘you’. You’re gorgeous… fresh meat for some of those tired old queens to drool over.” Sebastian laughed.. all teeth. Blaine might have been disconcerted if he wasn’t so nervous.

******

Once inside, Sebastian was off chatting and dancing. He knew everyone, being a regular.. and he obviously had no plans to babysit Blaine

Blaine sat at the bar surveying the alien scene in front of him. There was a lot of gyrating on the dance floor.. not much actual dancing he noted. He guessed that wasn’t what everyone came here for, after all. He ordered a shot (for courage) and a beer (to sip on and look busy).. and tried to look like he knew what he was doing.

“First time?” asked the barman.

“That obvious, huh?”

“It’s not that often we get someone as pretty as you in here. If you need anything, you come and find me.”

“Thanks,” Blaine nodded to the barman, downing his shot.. startling at the burn. “I’ll bear that in mind.”

*******

Blaine nursed his drink feeling completely out of place. He stared out on the dance floor, trying not to catch the eye of anyone in particular, lest they should think he was interested in anything. But had he come here just to watch other people? He needed to get over the crush on his teacher, or at least provide himself with a distraction until he could shake off those stupid feelings.

Blaine felt like a fly on the wall.. an onlooker.. until someone was suddenly standing right in front of him, making him start. Someone older, taller, heavier by a mile, bearded.. dressed in unflattering tight leather biker gear.. and standing a little too close for comfort.

“Well, hello there.. “

“Um.. Hi?”

“Hi indeed. This is turning out to be an exceptional night all of a sudden. A gorgeous boy.. without a dance partner.”

Blaine smiled shakily. “My name’s Blaine… um.. nice to meet you.”

“Lance.” He moved even closer giving Blaine a strong blast of his cheap cologne. “Care to dance?”

“Sure.” Blaine wasn’t sure he wanted to leave the bar where he felt comfortable, but he was here for a reason.. and it was only dancing, right?”

Blaine followed Lance onto the crowded dance floor.. where the whole vibe was hot and sweaty. He’d heard nightclubs were always hot though. Usually Blaine loved dancing, but as soon as they got on the dance floor his companion was up close and snug behind him, grinding against his ass.. strong arms around his torso keeping him in place. Not his usual idea of dancing.

He let himself go a little though, moving to the beat.. the small amount of alcohol he’d drunk running through his veins giving him a false bravado. However, although he could definitely feel how turned on Lance was.. it wasn’t really the type of romantic experience that Blaine was looking for.

Four songs in, Blaine was just thinking of making his excuses and heading to the bar for some water, when Lance had other ideas.

“How about taking this to the bathrooms, Sweetheart?”

“Bathrooms?”

“Get a little more amorous in private. Make you feel good.”

“Um.. I think.. no thank you..” Blaine removed himself from his dance partner, trying to get some distance.

“Oh come on, you tease. Why else d’you think I asked you to dance?”

“I’m sorry. The answer’s still no.”

“I have needs you know. Prick tease.. you don’t want to get a reputation, do you now?”

Then came another voice, loud and clear. “I believe he said ’no’.” Blaine’s head spun round as he heard Kurt, right there beside him.

“This hasn’t got anything to do with you,” Lance growled, trying to grab Blaine’s arm as Blaine tried to back away.

Kurt was there though, an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “It has everything to do with me. I happen to know this young man.. and I also know how old he is, so unless you want to face arrest..”

Thankfully Lance gave up at this point, angrily cursing as he moved away through the small crowd that had gathered.

********

Kurt was stoney silent as he led Blaine outside into the car park, Blaine whispering apologies and thank you as tears poured down his face. “I’m calling a cab,” Kurt said eventually, his phone in hand, “and I’m taking you home, where you should be.”

“Please. No.” Blaine panicked. “I’ve told my parents I’m staying with a friend tonight. they’ll smell the alcohol if I arrive home. They’re really strict.” 

Kurt sighed loudly. “Did you come alone tonight Blaine?”

“No. I came with my friend Sebastian.. but I think he went off with someone..”

“Were you planning on spending the night with this Sebastian?” Kurt asked impatiently.

“No. Definitely no. He’s definitely not that sort of friend…”

“And yet you were planning on spending the night with a complete stranger?”

Kurt sighed again as the cab arrived, encouraging Blaine to get in. .. and giving the cab driver his own address as he climbed in himself. A crazy idea, but he felt he had little choice.

*********

There was little ceremony once they got into Kurt’s apartment. “What the hell do you think you were doing?” Kurt snapped as soon as the front door slammed closed behind them.

“I’m sorry..” Blaine whispered, tears brimming in his eyes again.

“Have you any idea how dangerous it was for you to go there? You’re underage for starters. Promise me you won’t go there again.”

“You go there,” Blaine pouted. 

“I know how to handle myself,” Kurt’s voice softened. “Blaine.. you’re like a lamb to the slaughter. You’re so pretty.. and young.. and gorgeous.”

“And yet you don’t want me,” Blaine said sulkily.

“What? I don’t?… Blaine.. I’m your teacher…” Kurt looked startled for a moment. 

“Who’s not that much older than me, so I can’t see there’s anything wrong.”

“I could lose my job.. and anyway I wouldn’t take advantage of a student.”

“You’d only be taking advantage if it’s something I didn’t want… and I do want.. very much Mr Hummel…” Blaine voice dropped off unsurely.

“It would be wrong of me.. very wrong.”

“What about if I wasn’t your student? If we’d met somewhere else.”

Kurt’s face softened. “I’d ask you out in a heartbeat,” he said softly. “You’re just the sort of guy I wish had been part of my own high school experience.”

“Life is so unfair..” Blaine muttered.

“Not always..” Kurt smiled. “How about we go and make us some hot chocolate before I show you the way to my guest room. We can talk over breakfast in the morning.. and even that is something I’m sure a teacher shouldn’t be saying to his student.”

Blaine gave him a wry smile in return. “Thank you. I think I’d like that.”

*******

Blaine woke up to the pleasant smell of coffee and bacon, venturing outside Kurt’s guest room in slightly too big borrowed pyjamas… before he lost his nerve.

Kurt was already dressed, busy in his small kitchen… looking immaculate in jeans and a rich blue henley. If he wasn’t so nervous, he’d be able to admire how good his teacher looked.

“Good. You’re up,” Kurt smiled. “I was just about to come and wake you. I wasn’t sure what time you were expected home.” He directed Blaine to sit at the small table, placing a cup of coffee in front of him.

Blaine shrugged as he sat down. “My parents are heading off on some golfing weekend thing. Business associates of my father’s. But I won’t outstay my welcome.”

“So they won’t be worried about you?” Kurt asked, bringing them both a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and sitting down to join Blaine.

“I guess not.. they trust me..?” Blaine at least had the sense to look a little guilty at that last comment.

“I guessed this was a little out of character for you.”

“Mr Hummel. I really am sorry for last night.. and thank you for looking out for me.. and letting me stay.. and all this,” Blaine gesturing to the breakfast. “I didn’t mean to cause all this trouble.”

“I’m just thankful I was there actually,” Kurt admitted. “I just want you to be safe. Please be careful Blaine.”

“I will Mr Hummel,” Blaine said quietly.

Kurt made a small noise, rolling his eyes. “Okay.. so if we’re not in school.. just call me Kurt. I can’t stand this anymore. I keep thinking my father’s in the room”

“Kurt,” Blaine tested.. his voice soft, not really noticing Kurt’s smile as he said it. “I can do that. Yes.”

*******

After that, conversation moved on to lighter topics.. culminating in them watching YouTube clips of Kurt’s last competition when he’d been in glee club. He’d had a big solo that year.. and there’d been no argument of the fact that that had probably been the number that had won them the competition.

“You were.. are.. amazing Kurt,” Blaine said in wonder. “And you were so adorable too. Look at you..”

Kurt chuckled as he pushed Blaine off to have a shower, “Trust me, not everyone would have used that description of me. High School was tough for me and I reacted to that by being quite the bitch sometimes.”

When Blaine came back out in one of Kurt’s t-shirts and damp curls framing his face.. Kurt had another coffee waiting for him. They stood at the kitchen counter to drink it, Blaine planning on heading straight home after. He may only be eighteen, but Blaine knew in that instant that this is how he wanted his life to be. The domesticity of being like this with someone he cared for. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

“Blaine..” Kurt said softly, looking carefully at him. Maybe Blaine didn’t hide his feeling as well as he thought. Kurt pressed a soft, barely there kiss to his lips. A feather of a touch, but it was everything… and gone in an instant.

Kurt smiled shyly as Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise. “So.. graduation in a couple of weeks..,” Kurt mused. “I’ve actually got something to tell you.”

“Kurt?” Blaine whispered, curious.

“As I mentioned before, I left New York to come home to spend some time with my father.. hence me working with you guys in glee club. He’d been quite ill for a while.. but he’s made a good recovery,” Kurt added. 

“That really is good,” Blaine said quietly.

“Just before I left New York I did a workshop for a new musical. Some ‘coming out’ story. It was really great, even in it’s early stages. And anyway.. move on several long months and they’ve offered me the lead part,” Kurt smiled. “So I’ll be heading back as soon as you all graduate. I never planned to stay here forever, as you know.”

“Oh hey.. that’s great. Oh.. you know I’m going to NYU for college right? I’ll be able to see it. I’ll be able to see you..” Blaine finished softly.

“I did know that,” Kurt smiled. “I was hoping that we could meet up there.. once we’re both free of McKinley. Start over.”

“I’d love that,” Blaine breathed. “Kurt.. I.. yes.. please..”

“Any chance I can change your mind on doing that solo for the competition?”

“You haven’t allocated it to anyone else yet?”

Kurt shook his head. “I was hoping you might have a change of heart.”

“I’ll do it.” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand briefly. “And I’m sorry I was being so petty about everything. I wanted you to take me seriously.. treat me like I’m not some kid who doesn’t know his own mind.. and yet I managed to behave like a child in the process.”

******

The fact that Blaine now knew that Kurt shared his feelings.. at least on some level, should have helped.. but it didn’t. Time went so slowly.. it was like trying to walk through treacle. Blaine still had to get through glee club’s inter school competition, graduation, a week away with his parents to visit his grandparents in Florida, a few weeks working at the theme park.. all before he’d be able to head to New York for orientation and the few summer classes he’d enrolled on.. and meet up with Kurt far away from this school and this town. Blaine thought he might actually ‘die’ with the waiting. Two days felt like two weeks. Pure torture.

Blaine hung around Kurt’s office at the end of the day… looking casual and irresistible.

“Eight weeks until I hit New York,” Blaine told him.

“Oh. That sounds like a long time.”

“It is.”

*

Another day. 

“Fifty four days until I get there… get to New York,” Blaine said, fluttering his unfairly long eyelashes.

“It’ll go quickly Blaine. Enjoy the rest of your time at school while you can.”

*

Another day. 

“Did you know it’s over one thousand hours until I’ll be a New York resident.”

“That doesn’t sound too long when you put it like that,” Kurt tried to console.. his eyes drawn to Blaine’s well fitting jeans.

“What! How can you say that Kurt? It’s forever.”

If he was being over the top, Blaine actually didn’t care.

*

Then there was another day. Blaine was beyond frustrated.

“My solo..” he announced, sounding a little breathless.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “You’re not changing your mind again are you?”

“No. I need some help with it.”

“You’re fine Blaine.”

“No. It doesn’t feel right. It’s not as good as I’d like it to be.”

Kurt was silent for a moment.. looking up at Blaine thoughtfully. He bit his lip.

“Hmm. I can’t do anything now. I have to drop my car into my dad’s garage. It’s making a weird rattle. Why don’t you come round later?”

“Come round? To your apartment?” Blaine couldn’t help bouncing up and down on his toes.

“Yes… and that blue shirt you wore to school last week. It suits you.”

*****

Of course Blaine wore the shirt to head over to Kurt’s apartment, thankful that it had already been laundered and was hanging back up in his room. But he was nervous… the bravado he’d felt in school had gone.

Kurt opened the door looking a little more dishevelled than usual.. his tie loosened and askew with the top two buttons of his shirt undone. His hair was all over the place too, as if he’d been running his hands through it. Maybe he had. He looked gorgeous.. and with one look, Blaine forgot about being nervous.

“Hi,” Blaine squeaked as Kurt pulled him inside by the front of his shirt.. pressing him against the front door as soon as it had slammed closed behind them. Kurt’s mouth was on his and his leg between Blaine’s pinning him against the door.. keeping him upright as he kissed Kurt back with everything he’d been holding inside.

“Um.. are we really doing this now?” Blaine gasped as Kurt’s hand crept up inside his shirt, caressing the bare skin with gentle fingers.

Kurt sighed, pulling away and looking at Blaine. “I guess not. You’re right.”

“Oh I do want to,” Blaine admitted. “But I know how you feel about the student / teacher thing.”

“Blaine.. I know you want, as you put it. You couldn’t have been any more obvious if you’d got on your knees in my office and begged. It’s been torture every day this week.”

Blaine had at least the grace to blush. “I’m sorry. I’m just happy.. and don’t know how I’m going to survive that long. You’re off to New York really soon and it really is going to be weeks until I get to see you again.”

Kurt smiled, cupping Blaine’s cheek with his hand. “There’s always Skype.. and FaceTime, but I guess a little making out wouldn’t do any harm.. seeing as it’s almost graduation. Not in school though… or anywhere in public for that matter.”

“Not even in your office with the door locked?” Blaine pouted.

“No Blaine.”

*********

New Directions placed first.. the best they’d ever done. They were all delighted that all their hard work had paid off.. and Blaine was even more delighted when, in the excitement of the announcement, Kurt’s lips had found their way onto his. It was brief.. and there was so much chaos going on at the time with everyone screeching and hugging so it was likely unnoticed, but Blaine couldn’t stop smiling.

**

Then the longed for graduation arrived.. and then everyone was crying. Much as they all had been wanting to escape the confines of high school, they were suddenly sad to be leaving good friendships behind. Sure, they’d keep in touch, but they were all going their separate ways.. and nothing would ever be the same again. There was going to be a wild party at Rachel’s later, but school was well and truly over.

The school was virtually empty when Blaine found his way to the choir room.. crossing the room to Kurt’s office. Kurt was there, packing up the last of his things.. ready for his move back to New York.

He looked up when Blaine tapped lightly on his open door. “Blaine,” Kurt smiled. “All done?”

“I’m officially finished at high school,” Blaine agreed. 

“Congratulations!”

“So.. not technically a student anymore.”

“You’re going to be a student for a long time yet I’m afraid Blaine.”

“Well okay.. you got me,” Blaine laughed, coming inside the office and ignoring Kurt’s surprised look when he closed the door behind him. “But I’m no longer ‘your’ student.”

“True.”

“And you’re no longer my teacher.”

“Also true.” Kurt raised his eyebrow. “Your point?”

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, giving him a light kiss on the lips.. just a tease. “I have this fantasy of you taking me over the desk. Indulge me?” he whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“Hmmm.” Kurt visibly shivered. “Shame about that rule we have. Not in school and definitely not in my office.”

“Ha! Not technically your school or your office anymore.” Blaine had thought this through.

Kurt smiled, looking thoughtful. “Also true… and it just so happens that’s a fantasy of mine too.”

However, Blaine recognised that look on Kurt’s face, sighing.. “But..”

Kurt smiled. “I just don’t think we should rush this… us. We’ve already gone further than we probably should have done, bearing in mind our unique situation. It’d be good to take our time getting to know each other properly once we’re far away from this town.. and just let things happen.. we’ve got our whole lives..”

“I’m sure I want to be with you Kurt, but you’re right of course. This office isn’t a very romantic environment for a start.. and you deserve all the romance life has to offer.”

“You’re making it hard for me to resist you,” Kurt admitted with a grin, “but it’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

*******

 

Blaine couldn’t believe he was actually here in New York, at long last. So far it had met all his expectations and more.

Yesterday he’d moved into his new shared apartment.. finding he got on famously with the three other guys he was sharing with. The other three had all gone to school together and had advertised for a roommate on the college portal. Blaine had snapped it up immediately, not really wanting to move into dorms unless he had no other option.

Today he was unpacking and hoping to learn his way about the local neighbourhood. His explorations so far had led him to a small coffee shop, two blocks from his apartment. He couldn’t resist going inside and before he knew it, he was sitting at a cosy corner table with a steaming mug of coffee.

Blaine already loved his new life.. and tomorrow he was seeing Kurt for the first time in weeks and weeks.. and he couldn’t wait. Sure, they’d been in touch, a lot, but to actually see him again, this time without the boundaries of school, would be amazing. They were meeting after Kurt’s rehearsal for his new show and going back to Kurt’s newly acquired apartment for dinner. It would be bliss to be able to spend time together and not feel like they were doing something they shouldn’t.

Deep in thought Blaine had to do a double take. Was that Kurt he could see at that table on the other side of the shop? What were the chances? Was his mind playing tricks on him? The room spun. But then he heard that familiar laugh and realised he wasn’t imagining it. Delight turned to horror as he noticed Kurt was sitting with another guy. Not a boy like himself, but an actual fully grown good looking man. He’d been so silly. Why would Kurt choose someone fresh out of high school when there was a whole city of beautiful men to choose from. This wasn’t Ohio where if you were gay you had to be careful who you told.. this was New York where you could be out and proud. 

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears.. and just when he was thinking of making his escape, Kurt and his companion both stood to leave, embracing each other in a tight hug.. of course they’d hug. Blaine tried to shrink down in his seat, suddenly wishing he were invisible.

Of course once Kurt finished his long goodbye, he spotted Blaine as he bent to pick up his bag from the floor… his eyes widening in surprise. Actually, probably horror, bearing in mind he was on a coffee date with another guy, Blaine thought to himself. Blaine wasn’t Kurt’s boyfriend though, so Kurt owed him nothing… Blaine knew that.. but he hadn’t expected reality to set in quite so soon.

Blaine ran from the shop, his eyes blinded by tears.. ignoring Kurt calling his name after him.

******

Blaine didn’t know where he was heading. His apartment was full of three other boys, who barely knew him. He could hardly head home in this state. Instead he managed to find himself in a small square garden.. a tranquil area of green amongst the buildings.. throwing himself onto a wooden bench, designed for enjoying the surroundings.

His phone vibrated with messages from Kurt that he couldn’t bear to read. He had to pull himself together though. He had a dream to live, even if it was a slightly different dream than he thought it was going to be.

He called Tina. She was heading off to Chicago in a few days, but he was missing her already.

“Hey Blaine Boo,” came her cheerful voice down the phone.

Just hearing her voice gave Blaine a warm feeling inside. She was one of the few people who really understood him. .. and one of the few people who knew about him and Kurt. Of course the fact that he could be himself with her, led him to sob into the phone as she tried to find out what was wrong.

“What did Kurt have to say about it?” she asked kindly after Blaine had managed to tell her what had happened.

“I haven’t spoken to him,” Blaine admitted.

“Don’t you think you should before you start jumping to conclusions, Blaine? I mean, there may be a good explanation.. and I know I don’t know Kurt as well as you do, but he doesn’t strike me as someone who’d do that to you. You really have to talk to him.”

Blaine sighed. “You’re right Tina. Thank you. I wish you were going to be here in New York with me. I miss you.”

“Aww. I miss you too Blainey.. but you’re gonna be fine. I’m always at the end of the phone and we’ll see each other at Christmas.”

“I know,” Blaine sniffed.

“So go get your man.. and we can speak later.”

********

Blaine took a slow walk back home, purposely avoiding the coffee shop even though it was unlikely Kurt would still be there. He needed to talk to Kurt, sooner rather than later. He hoped he’d been wrong in his assumptions. Either way he probably should apologise for running away.

He was subdued when he quietly let himself into the apartment, but unable to hide his surprise to find Kurt standing chatting to his roommates.

“Kurt!”

“I was going to come back later,” Kurt told him softly, “but your friends insisted you wouldn’t be long and that I should wait.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine said with half a smile.. coming towards him. He tentatively reached out a hand, unsure what he should do. Kurt looked more beautiful than ever, but Blaine didn’t know if he was his to touch any longer.

Kurt didn’t have any qualms in pulling him in for a tight hug though. Blaine falling into his arms.

“Can we talk?” Kurt asked quietly.

“My room,” Blaine murmured, ignoring the curious gazes of everyone else in the room to lead Kurt to his bedroom.

“It was my brother,” Kurt said as soon as the door was closed. “I knew straight away what you thought. I wish you had let me explain.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said sheepishly. “I shouldn’t have run away. Oh that was Finn?”

“It was. He’s here visiting his girlfriend.”

“They don’t live together?”

“No. They’re kind of on and off.. but at the moment they’re together. I think they’re getting there… They were very young when they started dating.. still in high school.. too young really.”

Blaine was exhausted. “Am I too young?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“For me?” Kurt asked, sitting down to join him, taking Blaine’s hand in his. “Of course not.. but Blaine, you have to trust me. That may have been my brother, but another time it might not be. Half the friends I have are involved in theatre and are often over the top with their affections.. and sometimes gay… so..”

“I know. I do trust you.. honestly. I was just in shock.. and I panicked.. and I hadn’t seen you for ages.. and Kurt, I was scared… but I’d understand if you’ve changed your mind about me.” 

Kurt’s eyes glinted in amusement. “I’ve waited this long to find someone like you Blaine Anderson and I’ve no intention of letting you go. You’re my prince charming.”

“But.. but I’m not experienced like some of the guys you could date..” Blaine stuttered.

Kurt cupped Blaine’s cheek gently with one hand, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “Hmm. Let’s see, do I care about that? Nope. Besides I am actually an excellent teacher..and I’ve heard you’re a fast learner.”

Blaine blushed, giggling. “I am. I’m very diligent..” he looked at Kurt from under his lashes.. “Especially when I have a good teacher.”

Kurt sighed, pecking Blaine on the lips. “I wish I could stay.”

“You have to go?”

“I’m afraid I do. I’ve got something I can’t get out of. But you’re still coming over tomorrow, right?”

“Yes Kurt.”

“Good.” Kurt leaned in for another kiss, drawing it out until Blaine’s toes were curling and he was panting against Kurt’s mouth. “Stay over tomorrow night. You won’t need anything apart from your toothbrush..” Kurt whispered.. his breath making Blaine shiver.

******

He’d tried to forget the day before. Kurt hadn’t been put off by it, so neither should he. Blaine had dressed carefully for his ‘date’. Kurt always dressed with style.. and while Blaine could never dress with the same individuality as Kurt, he knew how to dress well. 

The day was balmy and it was late afternoon when they were meeting, so Blaine had pulled on a pair of smart dark blue shorts and a contrasting button down shirt and set off to meet Kurt.. his stomach fluttering with anticipation.

Now.. a few hours later, Blaine’s well chosen clothes had been discarded.. a trail leading from the front door to Kurt’s bedroom. Just making out, naked skin on skin, had Blaine begging Kurt to ‘please, please touch him’ and Blaine hadn’t been prepared for quite how good it would feel.. and then Kurt had done some twisty thing with his hand.. and he’d thrashed and cried out embarrassingly loudly as he came in Kurt’s hand… Kurt’s name spilling from his lips.

Kurt flung himself onto his back..striking a pose with one arm casually laid above his head.. giving Blaine the chance to actually take a look at Kurt’s gorgeous body. Pale skin, smooth and muscled long limbs.. and oh, he was still hard.. very hard. Kurt chuckled as he caught Blaine staring.

Blaine smiled, carefully running a hand down Kurt’s chest, looking up at Kurt from under his lashes. “Can I? Can I touch you?”

Kurt laughed again, light and sweet. “You are already, aren’t you?”

Blaine sighed nervously. “Can I touch your cock?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

*

Blaine had never seen Kurt so relaxed as they dozed, cuddling together.. Blaine’s head resting on Kurt’s chest.. loving Kurt’s fingers running through his hair. He hummed his approval.

“You like that, huh?” Kurt smiled.

“Yeah.. I love it.” Blaine’s finger found Kurt’s nipple, playing with it until it was upstanding and Kurt’s fingers tightened in his hair.

Kurt groaned softly, spurring Blaine on even more.

“I also loved what we did earlier,” Blaine told him cheekily, licking over Kurt’s other nipple.

“Well, keep doing what you’re doing.. and it might happen again, sooner than you think.”

Blaine was just about to respond with how he had absolutely no objection to that, when his stomach gave a loud growl.. filling the small beat of silence in the room.

Kurt laughed. “That was loud.”

“Yeah.. well I seem to remember someone promising me dinner.”

“That I did.” He stroked his hand down Blaine’s spine, featherlike as he trailed the line of his crack.

Blaine sucked in a shuddery breath… wanting more.. but also wanting food.

“I guess we can return to this later,” Kurt told him, knowing completely what effect his action had on Blaine. “Want to come and help me cook?”

Blaine huffed out a laugh. “Some dinner invitation this is turning out to be. You’re putting me to work.”

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine in for a slow tantalising kiss.. sending shockwaves right down to his toes. “There could be rewards later,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine’s stomach fluttered with excitement and anticipation.

******

“There’s going to be a cast party next week,” Kurt told Blaine while they were eating at Kurt’s small dining table. “A kind of a pre show shindig.. before all the serious stuff starts the week after. I was hoping you might come. I’d like to introduce everyone to my boyfriend.” He looked at Blaine hopefully.

“Oh..” Blaine breathed. “Yes. I mean.. your boyfriend Kurt? I’m your boyfriend?”

Kurt frowned. “Well yes. I know I’ve never officially asked you.. but I kind of assumed. Unless that’s not something you want.”

Blaine grinned. “Yes.. I do. Of course. I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

And just like that, Blaine Anderson officially had a boyfriend.

*******

Two months later:

Blaine woke before his alarm. It was his favourite time of day.. waking, his naked body wrapped around Kurt’s as Kurt slowly blinked himself awake too. 

“Morning,” Blaine smiled, shifting against Kurt as he leaned in give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. Soft and gentle.

“Hmm. It is indeed,” Kurt murmured, pressing against Blaine, both of them half hard with anticipation. “You were already asleep when I came home last night. I believe I’d promised you something special when I got home.” He grasped both their cocks in one hand as Blaine gasped, not quite prepared.

Blaine arched into the touch, arousal sparking right down to his toes… crying out Kurt’s name. He loved his life.

He’d worried that once his college classes had started and Kurt’s show was in full force, their new relationship would flounder. But to the contrary, things had flourished as they fitted into the groove of each others lives. They were both busy beyond anything they’d both imagined, but when they came together, nothing else mattered.

Blaine may still be young, but he already knew he’d found his soulmate.. How many people were that lucky?


End file.
